Translucent
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max is generally in character. A superior Phoebe's blunt pervasiveness of his character hides what she truly feels for him.


"You're stupid and unbearably idiotic."

"I don't care."

"You should move out."

He glared.

"I propose you pack in advance."

He shut the door in her face.

xXx

"You failed again. Fitting, since not everyone is blessed with acute intelligence and one of us has to be the stupid twin," she said snidingly. "Which happens to be you."

He didn't dignify her with a response.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

He sunk into the couch and hovered the remote into his hand.

She plucked it from his grasp and leisurely sat next to him. "I already called dibs on TV."

Sighing in annoyance at her perceived superiority over him, he retrieved his phone from the near jean pocket, frequent slides and grunts of confusion.

She looked his way. "I changed the WiFi password."

"I suppose you aren't going to fill me in on it?"

"Captain smarty pants strikes yet again." she retorted.

He cracked his knuckles and left.

xXx

"Your stupidity is astounding,"

Nearly biting his tongue in relent of tossing prohibited curse words her way.

"I mean, you seriously thought it was a great tactic to actually melt the steel barricades with your heat in order to escape?"

He smeared the butter on the plain roasted slice.

"You were trapped in a Hyperbolic Chamber, containing high levels of oxygen, a very relative combustible gas mind you-"

"I didn't need your help."

"Yet here you are alive and breathing if not for me and my so called help." she said, crossing her arms to send him a mild glare. "Are you so stupid as to willingly risk your life-"

"God, do you ever shut up?" He turned, snuffing the piece of bread into his mouth.

An eyebrow was risen when her response wasn't immediate – stolen by her eyes that momentarily flickered to his lips. The notion was fast, but didn't escape his notice.

" _Do you ever think?_ "

He shrugged at her offending provocative verbal assault and legged passed her.

xXx

"You-are an idiot."

"Not now, I'm not in the mood." he said, patting his swollen cheek with a bag of ice, wincing while at it.

"Let me help you with that." She snatched the bag from his fingers and knelt next to him.

"I don't need your help." he protested, although making no move to grab the ice from her.

"That's your idiocy speaking." she returned, holding his chin and levelled their faces to an unprecedented proximity.

"Can't you go by a day without shoving smart insulting words in my face-Ouch!" he flinched when her press was a tad too forced. "Be gentle!"

"Grow a pair would you." she retorted, snapping at his free hand with her unoccupied one to stop it from interrupting her work. "I still don't understand how you thought you could win against three seniors in an obvious one sided-"

"I… don't want to talk about it." he said lowly, not meeting her eyes.

She sighed, because she knew – that he took offence to 3 seniors who sexually dragged her name through assumable derivative boy talk.

"You're overbearing you know that. Everything has to be difficult with you." She snorted evenly.

"Luckily, I have you to keep me in line." he said softly, for some reason finding it easy to meet her eyes which approved of his claim.

The atmosphere instantly changed, seeing themselves suddenly maintain an unbreakable gaze, faces closing in.

A brief exchange of breath. A flutter of eyes lost in the moment.

Anticipation.

The vibration on the wooden table emanating from his smartphone reinstalled sanity as he cleared his throat and leaned back, prompting her to send him a reeling stare that had her face scarlet.

"Y-You're stupid."

It was a first having to see her scramble away from him in embarrassment, nevertheless stutter and aimlessly toss meaningless insults his way.

xXx

He pulled his door open.

She shoved his chest full of books.

He confusedly filed through the titles, sending her an expectant expression.

"To elivate your knowledge."

He rose an eyebrow. "You're helping me, why?"

She shrugged. "I may hate you, but I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Says the one who thought it was a good idea to pour hot water down my slide in order for me to wake up for school." he returned dryly, before pressing the books to his chest and turning to stock them on a table perpendicular to his bed.

He naturally sensed her presence behind him.

"Anything else?"

"You should clean your room." she advised, stepping to sit on his bed. "A pigsty sleeks what you call a room."

"Why don't you just leave if you're just gonna insult me further." he returned, standing over her. "Well?"

"You have something of mine." she said ominously, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I want it back."

"Where is it? What _is_ it in fact?"

"Come closer." she gestured, tugging on his arm.

"What?"

"Like I said, you have something of mine." she insisted as his back bent to reach over her.

He leaned down further, impeding her pull by stopping in front of her face,

"Which-is?"

She closed the distance and captured his lips.

They finally kiss.

Her back hit his bed, hands grappling his facial cheeks relentlessly maintaining her lips on his, heart brimming with happiness when the mimicked reciprocation on his side was intoned enthusiastically.

His body flapped against hers. Her scent everywhere – nostrils flicking in general approval of the sweet lavender northing in a surround of her upper body.

At a point she finales the lip lock with a mesmerizing pull to his lower lip as he fell beside her in tire and momentare air dehydration.

Boldly laying her head on his chest.

"You possess my love for you," she revealed softly, feeling him tense for a moment, before the rhythm to his heart beat resumed.

"You-want it back?" he asked hoarsely, feeling her play with his fingers.

"I just realized I'm unable to do that." she threaded their hands, staring above, taking in the opaque dark lair ceiling. "I love you Max..." she revealed with a whisper.

He smiled – and for the first time in total acceptance of her words to him.

"… but you're still stupid."

 **\- End -**


End file.
